Love has come
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: first fan story featuring the couple po and tigress
1. Chapter 1

_What's up everybody. This is my first fan story and it's about Po and Tigress from Kung Fu Panda. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS._

_It has been 3 months since Po defeated Shen and brought peace back to the valley and China. But something new was coming for Po and Tigress it was love._

_It was a normal day at palace everyone was training with partners. Monkey and Mantis, Crane and Viper, and finally Po and Tigress._

_"You ready to feel the thunder" Po said shouting at Tigress._

_"Bring it on Po" Tigress said to giving him a smile._

_They both charged at one another attacking eacthother fists flying and legs kicking. But neither one could land a punch so Po thought he better bring out his secret weapon. "THOUSAND FISTS OF JUSTICE" Po shouted unleashing his attack. Everyone was amazed at how fast his fists were flying toward tigress. Even Tigress had trouble keeping up with this attack and when Po seen an opening he went for it but before he could finish his attack he looked at her at her face and looked deep into her emerald eyes and froze. Tigress saw this opportunity and kicked Po across the training area. She then thought "why did he stop" with a confused tone. She then ran over to see if he was alright._

_"You alright Po" Tigress asked in a worried tone._

_"Yeah but what happened" Po asked with a confused look._

_"Well you had me during the match but stopped" Tigress told Po._

_"Oh yeah" Po agreeing._

_Tigress then handed her paw out to help the panda up. When she helped him up their eyes met each gazing at one another. Each feeling a deep connection toward each other. The rest of the 4 walked over._

_"Hey guys, GUYS" Mantis shouting at the two warriors._

_This snapped them back into reality._

_"WHAT" both shouting at Mantis._

_"Oh nothing" he said with a smile on his face._

_Then the gong rang signaling its time for lunch._

_"Awesome lunch time we get to have Po's famous noodles" Monkey said with an excited look._

_"Well then let's get going then" Mantis said._

_"Sure" Viper and Crane said in unison._

_The four began walking toward the kitchen leaving Po and Tigress in the training hall._

_"We better be off" Tigress said giving Po a smile._

_"Yeah" said with a soft tone._

_Then Tigress walked up to Po and gave him a kiss on the cheek leaving them both blushing. They both then started walking toward the kitchen both thinking the same thing._

_"Does she love me?"_

_"Does he love me?"_

_Both thinking in excited tones._

_Let know what you guys think of my story so far if you like it or not. Thanks for reading it hope you liked._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys from chapter 1. So now I present to you chapter 2.**_

_**Po and Tigress then entered the kitchen seeing everyone was waiting for them both. So Po thought he better get to start making those noodles. While he was making the noodles Tigress sat in her usual spot with the rest of the four. Then she noticed that her friend was slithering over wondering what she wanted to talk about.**_

_"**Hey Tigress" Viper said**_

_"**Yes Viper" Tigress asked**_

_"**I know what you too did in the training hall" Viper said with a smile on her face.**_

_**Tigress heart began to race wondering how did she know.**_

_"**What are you talking about Viper" Tigress asked hoping the subject would change.**_

_"**Oh you know just come by my room tonight well talk about it then" Viper said while slithering away.**_

_"**There's nothing to talk about" Tigress said under her breath but had a slight blush on her face.**_

_**Just as they were done talking Po was done making his famous noodles.**_

_"**Alright order up" Po said to all his friends.**_

_"**Always the best Po" Monkey and Mantis said.**_

_"**They are really good Po" Tigress said to Po with a smile and Po gave her a smile.**_

_**Bed time had come for the warriors all going to their room all except Tigress. She knew she had to go talk to viper about what Viper saw and her feelings toward Po. Tigress arrived at Vipers room giving a little knock. Knowing who it was Viper let her friend in they then began to talk.**_

_"**So Viper what did you see" Tigress asked with a wondered look.**_

_"**Well everything you giving Po a kiss on the cheek and you to smiling at each other blushing" Viper telling her friend.**_

_**Tigress then knew that her friend knew about her liking Po and such.**_

_"**So how much do you like him Tigress" Viper asking her friend.**_

_"**It's more than that Viper I think I love him" Tigress said looking away from her friend and began to blush.**_

_"**Have you told him how you feel towards him" Viper asking her friend.**_

_"**No not yet" Tigress said with a sad look on her face.**_

_"**Why not" Viper asked with a wondered look.**_

_"**Because I don't know if he feels the same way about me" Tigress said with a tear running down her cheek.**_

_"**Of course he does Tigress I've seen how he looks at you during training and always making sure you're not alone cheering you up trust me he feels the same way" Viper said confronting her friend.**_

_**Tigress then began to remember all the times she was with Po. Him and her training together, when she was feeling down he always made sure she was alright, making her smile whether it was him confronting her or him getting his butt kicked from the training dummy. He was always there. Tigress then wiped the tears from her face and began smiling.**_

_"**Your right Viper he does feel the same way." Tigress said hugging her friend for letting her remember all the times she and Po were together.**_

_"**But I still don't know how to tell him I want the 2 of us to be alone when we express our feelings for one another. Tigress said with a worried look. **_

_"**Don't worry Tigress I have an Idea" Viper said with a smile.**_

_"**What is it" Tigress asked with an excited look.**_

_"**You'll find out tomorrow trusts me now go get some rest you and Po have a big day tomorrow. Viper said with a smile happy she can help her friend out.**_

_**When tigress began to leave Vipers room she looked backed at Viper giving her a smile and said "thank you" for all your help. Viper then nodded and said "no problem" It's what friends are for both giggling.**_

_**Tats chapter 2 hope you guys liked this one let me know what you thought thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**What up guys here's chapter 3 for my story.**_

_**The morning gong had ringed and all the masters came out of their room greeting their master. "Good morning master" they all said. But then Shifu had an announcement to make to his students.**_

_"**Good morning students I have an announcement to make" Shifu said looking at his students.**_

_"**What is it master" Tigress asked.**_

_"**Well all of you have been training hard and don't forget you guys saved China from Shen so I have decided to give the week off to do whatever you want" Shifu said with a smile.**_

_**Everyone was surprised at what their master had told them but excited to they get a week off. But everyone also wondered what they are going to do with their vacation. But for today they knew what they were going to do.**_

_"**Hey guys me and Mantis are going to check out the food stands" Monkey said to the others.**_

_"**Yea I heard they have awesome barbeque" Mantis said with a grin.**_

_"**Well I think I'm going to check out some ribbons I seen at the store they looked really beautiful" Viper said.**_

_"**Mind if I could come Viper" Crane asked.**_

_"**Sure" Viper said giving crane a smile.**_

_**Leaving just Po and Tigress.**_

_"**I'm going to train" Tigress said walking off.**_

_"**I think I'll just go around the palace find something to do" Po said.**_

_**With that Monkey and Mantis were leaving the palace so did Crane and Viper but first Viper had to do something.**_

_"**You coming Viper" Crane asked.**_

_"**Yes but go on ahead I have to tell Po something" Viper said.**_

_"**Ok" Crane said going on ahead.**_

_"**Po come over here" Viper said**_

_"**Yes Viper" Po asked.**_

_"**You should ask Tigress to go to the peach tree tonight after dinner" Viper said.**_

_"**Why" Po asked with a puzzled look.**_

_"**Trust me Po there's something you and Tigress should tell each other" Viper said whispering into Pos ear.**_

_**When Po heard this he to thought how does she know this and his heart began to race. With that Viper slithered off leaving Po with his thoughts. Thinking does Tigress feel the same way. Night had come with Po making his noodles the rest sat at the table talking about their day.**_

_"**Man guys you should have been with us the food at the food stands was awesome" Monkey said.**_

_"**Yea they had awesome barbeque" Mantis said rubbing his belly.**_

_"**Well me and crane went to look at the ribbons and they were amazing and that I got one" Viper said smiling.**_

_"**What it look like" Tigress asked.**_

_"**Well its blue silk with a golden dragon and gold flame patterns" Viper said telling her friend.**_

_"**What did you 2 do today" Viper asked looking at Po and Tigress.**_

_"**Well I trained and took a cat nap" Tigress said.**_

_"**I watched" Po said smiling.**_

_**Everyone then looked at him with weird looks thinking what.**_

_"**I meant watching her train" Po trying to explain he wasn't watching her sleep.**_

_"**Alright guys noodles are done" Po said looking at his friends.**_

_**When everyone was done eating Pos famous noodles the left for bed except Po and Tigress who was doing the dishes. Even standing next to each other made their hearts race. Po then thought back at what Viper had told him and thought its time.**_

_"**Hey Tigress" Po said looking down at the dishes still.**_

_"**Yes Po" Tigress Said in a soft gentle voice.**_

_"**Would you…would you like to go to the peach tree tonight" Po said with nervousness.**_

_**Tigress then too thought back at what Viper had told her and began to smile thinking "Thank you Viper". Then Tigress looked at Po and she said that made Po very happy.**_

_"**Sure Po I loved to" Tigress said blushing and excited to finally tell her feelings for the one she loved.**_

_**Thanks for reading guys. Hope you like and tell what you think of the story so fare.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The last chapter guys hope you like.**_

_**So after Po and Tigress were done washing the dishes they headed to the sacred peach tree ready to express their feeling for one another. Once they arrived Po took a seat on the edge of the cliff then looked back at Tigress.**_

_"**Want to have seat Tigress" Po asked giving her a smile.**_

_"**Sure Po" She said in a soft tone.**_

_**Po then handed his hand out to Tigress. Tigress looking at him when he did this thinking to herself "He's the one". Tigress then took Pos paw and sat next to him both of them blushing and hearts racing. They then both looked up to the stars and the full moon it was peaceful.**_

_"**It sure is beatuffual isn't it Po" Tigress said still gazing at the stars.**_

_"**That's not the only beautiful thing" Po said with a smile.**_

_**But then both of them noticed something in the stars each could see their lover in the stars. Tigress seen Po and Po seen Tigress each amazed at this then noticed that their lover stars were kissing underneath the full moon. Both amazed and happy it was silent and then Po broke the silence.**_

_"**You know Tigress I have strong feelings for you and their something I want to tell you" Po said looking at Tigress with a happy face.**_

_**Tigress knew what he was going to say but wanted to hear it from his lips.**_

_"**Tigress I love you but do love m….." before Po could finish his sentence Tigress lips meet with his her arms wrapping around his waist eyes closed. Po knew that she did and wrapped his arms around his waist and closed his eyes. Tigress then broke her lips from his and said "Of course I do Po and I always will" Tigress said pushing her lips back to his. Finally love has come for these 2 warriors.**_

_**Thanks for reading my story and I'm thinking of making a sequel when Po and Tigress get married and have kids let me know what you think thanks.**_


End file.
